


All Night Long drawings

by Incogneet0



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Hot Dad Bard, M/M, Metal Head Bofur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:55:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25374241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Incogneet0/pseuds/Incogneet0
Summary: Drawings inspired by ObjectLesson's awesome House of Durin series, where the dwarves are all metalheads! This is mostly drawings of the second story in the series, "All Night Long" which is about Bofur trying to navigate the word as an older, neurodivergent bi man. And it's SO GOOD and relatable guys. It's good enough for me to actually draw a different ship from my usual pairing lol. Go read it!Chapters will be updated as I finish new drawings
Relationships: Bard the Bowman/Bofur, Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield
Comments: 30
Kudos: 80





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [objectlesson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/objectlesson/gifts).
  * Inspired by [All Night Long](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25003903) by [objectlesson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/objectlesson/pseuds/objectlesson). 



Our protagonist, being a confused bi puppy.


	2. Chapter 2

Drawings based on Chapter 6 of All Night Long:

Bofur (wrongly) thinking how unremarkable he is

happy snuggling and sex and Bofur's Halloween pyjama bottoms! :D 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From chapter 7: "Everything is just making Bofur dizzy, reeling there on the floor, heart in his throat. “You don’t look like Shaggy. You look like a rock and roller. Because you are,” Bard tells him before reaching up and flicking the hoop through Bofur’s left ear, as if to demonstrate."


	4. Chapter 4

Just some cuddles.


	5. just some sap




	6. Chapter 6

_“Will you shower with me before you go?” Bard asks then, dark eyes flashing up for a moment and holding Bofur’s before they dart back down. It happens too quickly for Bofur to read anything important into them, and all he’s left with is a ghost of something like want. Like regret._

_His heart aches. Bard doesn’t know. He doesn’t know that of course he will shower with him and wish for a hundred more afternoons spent under scalding spray, feeling wet skin with open palms, drinking in the taste of his breath. That there is no limit to what he will do, to what scraps he will beg for. “Yeah,” he says gently, hoisting himself with much effort so that he might kiss Bard’s brow before rolling off the bed. “I’ll shower.”_


	7. Chapter 7

When your boyfriend is a dragon slayer (metaphorically in this universe). He slays Bofur's emotional demons. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on Chapter 10 of All Night Long

Have a sad single dad who thinks he just lost the love of his life and is crying before he has to pick up the kids.

I bet he's a handsome crier though. While the rest of us just ugly cry. It's insufferable.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From chapter 11. these two will be the death of me

"You're not ugly. You're all I ever wanted since I let myself want things again."


	10. Happily Ever After




End file.
